The use of driver assistance systems, especially distance warning or distance-keeping systems in motor vehicles is increasing steadily. In the case of distance-keeping systems on the basis of radar sensors, the corresponding radar sensors are covered by radomes.
A radome for a radar sensor in a motor vehicle is described in European Patent No. EP 2 151 888 A1; here, at least one wall is provided with at least one three-dimensional first structure on a first surface, and a second surface that lies across from the first surface has a second structure, which is adapted to the at least one first structure such that the optical path for electromagnetic waves is generally identical at points of the wall provided with a structure and those without structure.
However, because of the required characteristic of allowing radar beams to pass as freely as possible, such radomes require a lot of space. They must be placed at a distance from each other, so that, for instance, antennas provided for radiating the radar beams, and a corresponding supply network do not interfere with each other.